


Truths

by JohnOConnor



Series: Andromeda Ascending [5]
Category: Andromeda (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind the androids comes to light as do certain other secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Note: Originally posted in 2003.

Andromeda Ascending  
by  
John O'Connor

Hammond called the meeting to order. Present were SG-1, SG-9, and the three archeologists: Mathers, Carson, and Howard.

"Alright, what do we know? Anything else there worth investigating? What about their robotics?"

Sam shook her head, "The basic models were already there. We might be able to reverse-engineer them but the technology is so far ahead of our knowledge of cybernetics that..."

"Any other machines or...?"

Again, Sam shook her head, "So far no. This is the sole remaining fully functional system we've discovered. The solar power system looks fairly standard."

"Well, what we thought was a temple was a theatre or recreation area," Daniel interjected. "Its sole purpose was for the people there to have fun."

"What kind of fun?" Hammond asked.

"Whatever they wanted. The whole purpose of it was to fulfill fantasies. The people would go in and be scanned. Their request would be processed and an android would be supplied, if it was required. This android would be pre-programmed with the user's wishes and desires but have enough freedom to act spontaneously within the parameters of the program."

"So, it's kinda like having working blow-up dolls?" Jack smirked.

Attempting to ignore his friend, Daniel went on, "The use would be dictated by the request. Someone might just want to have a conversation with an old friend they'd lost touch with or a parent. Or the user might..." The young archeologist coughed and looked down.

"We-ell? We're waiting..." Jack said in a fairly credible impersonation of Ted Knight in ‘Caddyshack’.

Daniel looked up, clearly uncomfortable with this subject, "Or they could be used to fulfill personal fantasies. Like you said..."

“Like ‘Westworld’?” Jack asked.

Daniel looked confused. “Westworld?”

“Yeah, the movie about a futuristic amusement park where nothing can go wrong…wrong…wrong…”

“Colonel, please,” Hammond interrupted Jack.

“Sorry sir. Just wanna be ready in case one of our guests pull a Yul Brynner on us.”

Hammond pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

Jack took the opportunity to ask, "So this means you have a thing for the chick on the TV show?" Daniel nodded almost imperceptibly to Jack. "And Carter...?"

"Sir! The system worked on us based on what it scanned in our thoughts. It is designed to supplement whatever was programmed in with the user's thoughts and images. Daniel saw something that made him think of a television show. I happened to be thinking about something Janet and I were discussing when I was caught and scanned."

Daniel, shooting a look of gratitude towards Sam, chimed in, "If Jack had been caught, we'd be hip-deep in baseball players."

"Or Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders..." Jack muttered wistfully.

Hammond held up his hand, "I think I get the picture. Is this technology we can utilize?"

"We might but the question is how. Duplicates as decoys for VIPs? Or as a form of entertainment?"

Hammond nodded his understanding. "So the machine took the information from you and Doctor Jackson and crafted androids?"

Sam nodded, "Yes sir. Sort of like customizing a car. But far more detailed. And very much more complicated. The existing chassis is like a body without the skin. It even looks like an anatomical drawing of a body’s muscular structure. Once the physical details are input, the skeletal structure is adapted then the outer layers are formed. At the same time, the brain is programmed with the necessary knowledge to carry out the programmed requests. It's not infallible though.

"The machine that scanned me, and presumably Daniel, was sophisticated enough to create duplicates of what was in the forefront of our memories. It undoubtedly took scans of our physiology to use as the template for each android and our knowledge of physical characteristics, such as they are, for them as well.

"What neither Daniel nor I have is knowledge of the individual fingerprint patterns of either Janet or this Andromeda character. So the system improvised by using our own."

Daniel looked up, the overhead lights flashing briefly off his glasses, "Don't forget the more obvious differences, Sam."

Sam nodded, "Yes, there is one glaring error in the androids' creation. Andromeda is supposedly conversant in all manner of science and related fields. Janet, in addition to her extensive abilities with Terran medicine, is an expert on Goa'uld infestation and alien diseases.

"I spent some time with both of them the other day asking questions about those fields of study. Rommie knew just the basics of wormholes and quantum physics. Basically about all that Daniel has learned to work with our systems and the Stargate. However she does know archeology and has some linguistic skills that were buried in her memory. Janet 2 also knew little about infestation and disease. However, Janet 2 did know significantly more about wormhole technology and quantum mechanics."

Sam had taken to calling the android Janet Mark II which was shortened to Janet 2.

"What is your point, Major?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, it's further evidence of how the alien system works. It took our core memories and put those in the androids created from our minds."

"Is there a danger here?"

"Other than knowing various security codes and passwords, which can be easily changed, I don't think so, sir. Our technology is relatively limited in comparison to most of the other space-faring races." Sam hesitated a moment.

"Yes, Major?"

"Sorry, sir. Just quickly going over things to see if there is anything Janet 2 might know..."

Hammond nodded.

"What about wormhole technology?" Jack asked.

"I don't believe there is anything I know that could compromise Earth. And, therefore, Janet 2 doesn't either.”

"How many additional androids are there?" Hammond asked.

Sam shook her head, "There are approximately three hundred in storage. They are all dormant. How many are still functional is the unanswered question. Without activating the system..."

Mathers spoke up for the first time, "It's possible, General, that we can figure this out without turning the machines on." No one noticed the blush that spread over Sam's face at the unknown double entendre.

"So you're requesting additional time there?"

"Yes, General. I mean the extent of the ruins alone..."

Hammond held up his hand and nodded, "Understood. Any idea what happened to the people?"

Daniel and Howard shared a look of silent agreement. Daniel spoke up, "We think that they just died out."

"Died out?" Jack asked. “Not killed off by their playthings?”

"Yes sir. They became so...addicted to the uh, fantasy lab that they slowly gave up on the real thing. As the ennui progressed through their society, they used androids more and more until they lost the ability to even repair their machines. As the machines started to shut down, the society began to grind to a halt."

Howard added, "The need for the fantasy, whether it was a mental addiction or there was some physical element, became their sole reason to live. That's why, I believe, it's one of the last systems to still be active."

The thought of an addiction caught Sam's attention. Could that be what caused her to act so out of character the past days? And Janet as well?

Daniel was answering a question Sam had missed, something from Jack about ‘Westworld’…again. "No, it’s just that eventually the survivors died out. A plague possibly or...they just gave up."

"Is there any proof?"

"Just what we believe some writings relate. If our translation is correct," Daniel replied.

"And there are broken-down androids scattered through the ruins," Howard said. "They might have been attempting to fulfill their programming when they broke down."

Sam looked up sharply, "How long would that be? Are the ones here in danger?"

Howard shook his head, "I don't know. I suppose the system could sustain them if they went back into it. But, even without the system, they could run for another century or die tomorrow."

Jack looked at his second, "Die? These are machines."

"Yes sir, but so are we. In essence, our bodies are an extremely complex series of electro-chemical actions. Our cells are really incredibly efficient factories."

Daniel jumped in, "Just because they aren't flesh and blood, real flesh and blood, doesn't mean they aren't living beings. They are self-aware. It's not much different than Urgo. Except they’re solid and can be perceived by others."

Jack shook his head. He hated philosophy.

"Sir. Sirs, they are intelligent women. Sending them into storage at Area 51 would be cruel. And we can't let the NID take them," Sam pleaded.

Jack slapped the table, "Now that I agree with!"

Sam smiled and continued, "They would be of little use here in the SGC. And we can't send them into the real world."

Hammond leaned forward, his hands clasped on the table top, "What do you propose Major?"

"Sir, beneath the surficial programming, Andromeda has a lot, if not all, of Daniel's archeological knowledge and also his ability for dead or obscure languages. The other Janet has my technical and scientific knowledge. I think, after a bit of further training, they could be sent to P76-726 to explore the ruins. They could then report in regularly. If they find something of real importance, we can send a team over."

Sam looked at the three archeologists grouped around the far end of the table. They didn't look pleased at being edged out of the expedition but they could console themselves with the knowledge that they'd go back as soon as the androids found something significant.

"We wouldn't have to worry about supplies since they don't eat or drink. Whatever they do need, I believe they can get from the device."

"Would they agree to this?"

Sam nodded, "I believe so, sir."

"Very well, Major. Draw up a list of what they would need and what further training would be required. I'll forward it to the Secretary with my recommendation."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

* * * * * *

"Daniel?" Sam hurried to catch Daniel before he got engrossed in a discussion with his colleagues.

"Yes, Sam?"

"This addiction... How would it manifest itself?"

Daniel's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Well, I...don't know. Exactly. But, if I was to guess..."

Sam nodded encouragingly.

* * * * * *

"Janet?" Sam said, knocking on the doctor's office door.

"Yes?" Janet looked up from the report she was reading, her face reddening as she saw Sam.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Privately?" Janet nodded and Sam shut the door. "I've been talking to Daniel and..."

"Sam, I have to tell you something. About the other day..."

"Wait. Hear me out first. Please?" Janet, hearing the warm, trustful tone in Sam's voice, nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to be brief. The androids were created from the images in Daniel's and my minds when we were in the grip of the alien system.

"Daniel saw something that reminded him of the show Andromeda and the woman he likes on the show. One thing he hadn't counted on was..."

Janet waited for Sam to go on then finally asked, "Counted on?"

"I promised Daniel I wouldn't tell anyone but... This is between us."

Janet nodded, "Let's put it under doctor/patient confidentiality."

Sam smiled and went on, "Daniel has an interest in the women on that show being together. Sexually." Janet raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "He told me about sites on the internet where you can find stories about this kind of thing. Fan fiction.

"There are a couple of basic types..."

"Sam, I'm a bit familiar with that. Having a teenager, I learned quickly what to look for and what to block on her computer."

"Okay, so you know about the het and slash fic. The slash fic is further..."

"Sam, I know..."

"Alright. The femslash is not as prevalent but there is a fair amount of it about a lot of shows. And Rommie seems to be one of the favorites from Andromeda. There're even stories of her with two other versions of her."

"So that's why Rommie came on to us? She was a slash program?"

"Essentially. And then, after you mentioned your...that you were flattered she found you attractive... When I was scanned, that was pretty much my chief thought. Not that you are gay or...

"What I mean is... I never considered you could be... God, I'm making a mess of this."

"You were thinking of me with other women?"

"No, Janet. Not specifically. I was thinking that maybe there was some underlying aspect of you that I never knew. Some bisexual or lesbian component. And that aspect was what the machine scanned."

"So it's your fault my duplicate is a lesbian?" Janet said with a smirk.

Sam had to smile, "I guess so. Thank God I always figured you'd be somewhat discrete."

"Sam, that still doesn't excuse or explain what you saw..."

"Janet, wait." Sam held her hand up as she went on, "First, I want you to know that what I saw will never be shared with anyone. This will stay between us. You are my best friend. I will never hurt you or share anything personal about you with anyone. Not unless you say it's okay. And this is a prime example."

Janet swallowed as she tried to say something but finally nodded, her eyes brimming. Sam smiled, her eyes were wet too. "If you ever need to talk about this...or anything, I'm here for you."

Sam paused to collect her thoughts. "There is a component of this technology that is addictive...on a psychological level. Maybe it's some low-level type of EM field that we don't normally look for but they, the androids, can cause you to do things that aren't necessarily what you would do in any other circumstance. Like having a...uh...sexual...interlude with them." After all that had been said and had happened, the blonde was amazed at how hard she found it to state such a simple thing.

"I see. So, I wasn't in my right mind?"

"I'm not sure that any of us were," Sam replied, referring to what some of the female medtechs had reported.

"Hmm?" Janet looked puzzled.

"Yesterday, when I spoke to the androids, I ended up...with Rommie. You know… And I kissed Janet 2."

"I see." Janet tried to hide a smile. "You kissed me?"

"Well, not you but..."

"Sam, let me tell you something now. Yesterday, I was in the lab and spilled a solvent on my lab coat. It also got on my skirt, which is a total loss. I changed into a set of BDUs that I rarely wear. Then, I went to check on our guests. I just missed you in Rommie's room. Then when I got to my double's room, you were in the bathroom. She suggested I wait for you while she hid."

Sam stared at Janet mutely. Her mind was racing a mile a minute but she couldn't seem to catch any one thought.

"Sam?" Janet came to perch on the edge of her desk.

"Uh, yeah. So that was..."

"Yes it was," Janet whispered as she leaned towards Sam and the kiss they both knew was coming.

After several moments of bliss, Janet sat back. Sam opened her eyes and muttered, "Holy Hannah."

Janet smiled at that. "I take it you liked it?"

Sam's eyes darted quickly up to Janet's then away as she tried to sort everything out. Finally she nodded.

"Was it as good as yesterday?" Janet teased.

Sam missed that humorous note and replied, "No. It was better."

Janet's brows knitted together, "Better?"

Sam looked up into those dark brown eyes as she said, "Yes, this time I knew it was you."

"Oh Sam..."

Janet sat on Sam's lap, her arms around the blonde's shoulders as she kissed her friend again. This time, however, was a longer, wetter kiss as Janet's tongue slid between Sam's lips.

The kiss started soft and sweet then quickly turned hot and hungry. Both women were moaning as they explored each other's mouth.

When they finally broke for air, Sam saw Janet was panting almost as hard as she was. She gently pulled Janet's head to her shoulder, the doctor's breath tickling her throat, as she asked, "Come home with me?"

"Yes."

* * * * * *

Janet 2 was antsy. She felt cooped up and wanted to see more than the somber walls of the room she had been assigned.

And she was curious about the other android.

Fortunately for her, security had eased in the days since she had first arrived. Looking out of her door, she saw one guard at the end of the corridor, looking oblivious to everything.

She knew, or rather Sam knew that guard duty in a peaceful environment could be mind-numbing. So, taking a chance, she slipped out and headed down the corridor in the opposite direction.

At the other occupied VIP room, the guard nodded to the installation’s ‘doctor’. Smiling, she knocked lightly. Hearing a "Come in", Janet 2 pushed the door open and slipped inside.

"Hello, Doctor. Here for more tests," Rommie said flirtatiously.

"Well, that depends," Janet 2 answered.

"On?"

Janet 2 strolled over to the bed and reclined on it. "Depends on what kind of tests you're talking about..."

Rommie smiled and moved to join her lover. Their kiss didn't start out as anything but hot and needy. Tongues shoved against each other and into the other's mouth as the two groped and fondled through layers of clothes that quickly were torn away.

In minutes, Rommie was biting Janet 2's breast as she rammed two fingers into the gasping woman. "Ooooh God! More! Fuck me! Fuck me Andromeda!"

Smiling her agreement, Rommie proceeded to do just that.

* * * * * *

Janet had followed Sam home, calling her daughter on the way to tell her she'd be late. The thought that she was going to be late because she was going to have sex with her best friend caused mixed feelings in her. Part of Janet was thrilled by the 'naughtiness' of it and part was having second thoughts.

Pulling up in front of the little bungalow, she saw Sam standing near the door. The tall blonde looked anxious. And beautiful.

Banishing the second thoughts, Janet went up and took Sam's hand. "You nervous?"

Sam just nodded.

"Good. So am I."

Sam squeezed Janet's hand, smiling in relief. "I want you but..."

Sam didn't finish, instead she opened the door and pulled Janet inside. As she kicked the door closed, she pulled the smaller woman to her and claimed the luscious mouth with hers.

They stumbled into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Once there, Sam pulled back. "I guess this is it."

"If you don't want to, Sam, just say so."

"I do want this." As if to prove it, Sam rapidly stripped her clothes off.

Janet followed, hoping there'd be another time to slowly peel Sam's clothes off that gorgeous body. She smiled thinking how much she wanted there to be a next time. And a time after that. She said as much to Sam as she tossed her damp panties onto the pile of her clothes.

"I think I want that too but...we need a first time," Sam said.

Sam went to one side of the bed and Janet to the other. They stared at each other, drinking in every facet of the nudity before them. They had both been naked together but sex and sexual interest had never been part of the equation. Until now.

Both crawled on their knees onto the mattress and held each other, kissing softly. Sam caressed Janet's smooth skin and Janet did the same, pausing to trace the occasional scar with a fingertip.

Sam kissed Janet, licking her lips, then said, "I've never really done this before. Just once and...she wasn't real."

Janet ran her tongue along Sam's ear and whispered, "I've only been with two other women and neither of them were real. Let's just take it slow and do what we feel like."

As Janet licked her ear again, Sam shivered and nodded. "S-s-since you've h-had all th-that experience..."

Janet smiled, "My pleasure."

She guided Sam onto her back then knelt between the blonde's legs. Blowing gently, she tickled the blonde thatch of hair between Sam’s legs before lowering herself and pressing her face into the now-soaked heat.

Sam cried out quietly as Janet's tongue touched her for the first time. Then she merely moaned, long and low, as the doctor tasted her.

Until her passion-filled scream rent the air...

* * * * * *

Rommie and Janet 2 were locked in a furious 69, their tongues buried in each other. They had already both climaxed twice and were near a third time. The room reeked of sex.

Janet 2 pushed her finger into Rommie's pussy then, using the woman's nectar as lubricant, slipped it into her ass. That was all it took for Rommie to scream into Janet 2 again as she came.

Janet 2 followed shortly, thanks to the avatar's skilled tongue. As she fell off to the side, her chest heaving, she muttered, "Good thing this place is sound-proof."

Rommie leaned on an elbow, her fingers trailing across the other's skin, and said, "Why Doctor, you are quite the sexual powerhouse."

Janet 2 chuckled, "I never told you. I'm not the doctor. I'm her copy."

"You mean we can have sex with each other? I thought, from what Sam had told me, that we were created to pleasure humans."

"Guess not just humans. We have almost the same pleasure responses, even if they are programmed in. Even the apparent need for air. So why not?"

"And we won't feel any guilt? Like Janet or Sam do?"

"Exactly. After all, I don’t."

"To quote one of their old movies, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Janet 2's fingers drifted into Rommie again as she said, "I certainly hope so."

* * * * * *

The two women cuddled under the old quilt, their naked bodies pressed tightly together.

"How do you feel?" Janet asked in a quiet voice.

"I feel completely wiped out."

Janet chuckled, "I do too. But I mean, how do you feel about what we did?"

Sam looked at Janet in her arms. She brushed back a lock of dark hair and kissed her nose, "Good. Very good."

"Me too."

They lay in silence for several more minutes, Janet's hand sliding lightly over Sam's body as Sam's hand caressed Janet's back. Janet shifted and leaned on one arm so that she could look down at the blonde. She had a serious look on her face.

"So, is this a one-time thing?" the doctor asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you... Do you want it to be?"

Janet took a deep breath, "It would probably be better if it was. The danger to our careers..." She winced inwardly when she saw the pain in Sam's blue eyes and finished her thought, "But I don't care. I...I think this feels more right than anything since I finally adopted Cassie."

Sam beamed. "Me too. I don't know what will happen or what... Doesn't matter. This does feel so right."

"Now, what do we do about Cassandra?"

Sam laughed, "Kids… Can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em!"

Janet smacked Sam lightly between her beautiful breasts, "Meanie!"

"I'll show you mean..." Sam muttered as she pulled Janet to her for a kiss.

And that was all it took. The two officers didn't get any sleep the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more chapter of this moldie oldie.


End file.
